


Puppy

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard hated it when Jim brought out the collar. He hated it when he was treated any less than he already was, but he liked it, too. The collar looked pretty around his neck and it hurt, but in a good way. And Jim was always buying him different kinds of collars, thick ones and ones that were more like necklaces and ones with spikes and bright ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

Richard hated it when Jim brought out the collar. He hated it when he was treated any less than he already was, but he liked it, too. The collar looked pretty around his neck and it hurt, but in a good way. And Jim was always buying him different kinds of collars, thick ones and ones that were more like necklaces and ones with spikes and bright ones.

Jim liked the thick, bright ones the best. His favorite one was orange. He'd buckle it too tight so Richard could barely speak, so he'd have to pay attention to his breathing (Jim would loosen it if he wanted head). When it was too tight all Richard could do was squeak or moan or bark like Jim wanted him to.

There was a tag on the collar. 'Property of Jim Moriarty.' When Jim had gotten Sebastian they added one that just said 'SM' to it. Richard liked the second tag, he liked belonging to Sebastian almost more than he liked belonging to Jim. Sebastian, at least, made Richard feel a bit wanted.

Usually there was some warning to when Jim brought out the collar, a bad day, or subtle hints throughout the day, but today was different. Jim had been fairly happy all day, as happy as he ever got, and Sebastian had been out most of the day. Richard had stayed in bed and listened to music and radio shows.

Jim had come in somewhere around six and told Richard to get washed up and presentable, so Richard didn't argue, just went and took a shower and wrapped himself in a towel before coming back into the bedroom. Jim was waiting, the rope leash in one hand, the orange collar in the other.

Richard had gulped dramatically, tried to stutter something, finally giving into the submission he felt when he saw the bright strip of leather. Before, when he used to misbehave, Jim would whip him until he couldn't scream anymore or passed out from the pain. Whichever came first.

"Come on, puppy," Jim demanded and Richard immediately fell to the carpet with a heavy 'thunk', pain shooting up his legs. He winced slightly but didn't pay any attention, just crawled forward towards Jim like a good little dog.

Jim looped the collar around Richard's neck and Richard tilted his head back, listening to the chain clink as Jim closed the collar around Richard's neck. He stayed on his knees, the towel having been abandoned and waited for Jim to tug on the collar. Richard knew he would be good today, it would make his master happy.

Richard backtracked slightly, almost sick at how easily he fell into this mindset, of puppy and master, slave and owner, baby and daddy, whatever Jim felt like playing that night.

Jim tugged on his collar and Richard forgot what he was thinking about, his eyes going innocently wide as he started crawling, following Jim as he wandered through the flat. Richard's knees were already scuffed up and his wrists were sore but he was a good puppy and he wouldn't complain.

Jim dragged him out into the living room where Sebastian was. Sebastian had seen the collar before but obviously he was just as surprised as Richard was about it. He looked glad, though, not a bit panicky like Richard was feeling. He had to learn how to control his breathing when he got scared, Jim wouldn't hurt him too badly, he knew, and even if he did, he and Sebby would clean Richard up afterwards. Jim didn't _really_ want to hurt Richard.

"Any reason for the puppy play?" Sebastian asked, almost as if he'd forgotten Richard was in the room.

Jim made a face and shrugged, sitting on the couch, Richard kneeling at his feet, resting his head on Jim's thigh.

"Dunno. He looks pretty like this. So… submissive." Jim's voice was soft and affectionate, Richard knew Jim was expecting a lot from him tonight, so he moved his head, nuzzling his cheek against Jim's leg. "Good boy…"

Sebastian was staring at them in that open mouthed, surprised way he almost always seemed to wear whenever the twins were doing anything even slightly suggestive to each other and of course Jim caught him looking.

"Do you want to play with him?" Jim teased, petting Richard's hair lightly. Richard whined slightly and Sebastian miraculously managed to close his mouth.

"Uh…Yeah, if you'll let me," he stuttered in reply. Jim wrapped the leash around his hand and pushed Richard towards Sebastian. Richard stumbled slightly, his arms almost giving out under him, but he managed to crawl in between Sebastian's legs and start pressing against the inner part of his leg.

"Go on, puppy. Suck him until he's going to come, then _we'll_ play," Jim promised. "No hands, either of you. Sebastian, no helping, at all."

Sebastian nodded and Richard leaned forward, pressing his cheek against the bulged in Sebastian's jeans. Sebastian's breath hitched, making Richard smile, knowing that he was doing things right. He was a good puppy.

He started trying to undo the button on Sebastian's jeans with his teeth. This was always the hardest part, he hated how dry the fabric felt in his mouth and just wanted to get it over with so he could taste Sebastian's cock and feel it in his mouth.

Richard finally got the button undone, struggling with the zip for a few seconds. He couldn’t quite get it between his teeth, though he managed to work it down finally. He closed his eyes and just breathed for a moment, trying to get himself ready. Sebastian had a larger cock than Jim (of course he did, Sebastian was six inches taller than Jim) and Richard wasn't used to taking him into his mouth.

He bit the waist band of Sebastian's pants and dragged it down far enough to let Sebastian's cock out. Richard looked up at Sebastian, who's eyes had closed, He was a little annoyed that Sebastian wasn't watching him. He make a coughing, squeaking noise that made Sebastian look down.

Feeling satisfied, Richard started licking up and down Sebastian's cock, making the bigger man hiss and groan.

"Good puppy, such a talented mouth," he heard Jim say and Richard was _beaming._ He loved it when Jim complimented him and he was proud of the things he could do with his tongue.

He ducked his head down again, taking the head of Sebastian's prick into his mouth and sucking gently, slowly working downwards, his lips stretched almost painfully. Sebastian groaned and Jim reached over to pet Richard's hair.

"Good puppy," he muttered again, just watching them. He didn't seem to effected by any of this, if it had been Sebastian watching Richard give Jim head he'd be begging to let Jim touch himself by now. Jim was stoic.

Richard whimpered slightly and Sebastian gasped at the feeling, a hand sneaking into Richard's hair. Richard pulled his head back, leaning into Sebastian's touch, how gentle it was. If it was Jim he'd be pulling hair right now.

"No touching," he heard Jim say, lashing Sebastian's hand with the back of the leash, making Richard choke when the collar dug into his skin. It was going to leave a red mark, he could already feel it, but he knew Jim liked the marks, so it was fine.

Richard pulled his mouth off of Sebastian's cock and stretched his jaw, blinking a few times and taking a deep breath before leaning down again.

"Fuck," Sebastian moaned. "Close."

Jim patted Richard's shoulder and he pulled away, Sebastian letting out a low growl.

Sebastian was panting hard, digging his nails into the palms of his hands, biting his lower lip.

"You're such a fucking t-tease," he spat. Jim grinned and pulled Richard back towards him, patting the spot on the couch next to him. Richard looked at him a moment before he  was able to understand and scrambled up next to Jim. His legs were tucked beneath him, though his hands were trying to cover his crotch.

"Aw, did puppy like sucking Sebby off?" Jim preened, moving Richard's hands away and dancing his fingers along Richard's half hard cock.

Richard nodded and keened, falling forward so his forehead was resting on Jim's arm.

"Do you want to play with master now? Hm?"

Richard nearly started panting. He wanted so desperately to be touched by Jim, to get attention and praise. He loved it but it made him feel selfish.

Jim stood up and tugged on the leash, nearly pulling Richard off the couch.

"Come on, puppy. Master will fuck you now, would you like that?" Jim said, grinning. Richard nodded a bit frantically and Jim laughed. "Sebastian, you can come watch if you want, no getting off, though, Rich can do that for you in a while."

Sebastian grumbled a bit and ignored the two. Jim huffed and dragged Richard away.

When he thought about playing like this at any other time, it made him almost sick. He wasn't a dog or an animal or a fuck toy, or he tried not to think that, but while it was happening he loved it. He loved submitting and the calm that came from taking orders. He loved how rough Jim got and how it hurt because he knew he deserved it.

Richard pulled himself up onto the bed when they were in the bedroom, sitting cross legged, his hands in his lap.

Jim tied the leash to the bed and started taking off his clothes, knowing he was teasing Richard.

"Mm, puppy is going to ride his master until he's screaming," Jim purred and Richard bit at his lip, trying not to make any noises. "And master will come deep inside you, do you like this?"

Richard squeaked. Jim had his shirt off now and was undoing the buckle on his belt agonizingly slowly.

"Please," Richard whimpered and Jim's head snapped around.

"What?" he hissed. "Puppy, were you given permission to talk?"

Richard's eyes went wide and he shook his head, hoping Jim wouldn't punish him, it had been a honest mistake, human error, he didn't want to hurt.

Jim must have seen the panic, or maybe he was in a good mood today because his shoulders slumped and he tugged his pants off the rest of the way, padding over to Richard and kissing him gently.

"I'm sorry, pet, I didn't mean to scare you," Jim muttered, pushing Richard down onto the bed and laying with him for a few peaceful seconds. The collar was digging into Richard's neck and he hated how it felt, but Jim was warm and close and reassuring, so it was fine.

Jim was getting antsy though.

Richard pressed his nose against Jim's chest, trying to communicate that he was ready and fine and _please_ he wanted it.

"You sure you're ready, puppy? Don't want any prep?" Jim asked and Richard shook his head, still biting at his lip.

He sat up and got the lube from the nightstand, pouring it on his hand and wrapping it around Jim's cock. Jim let out a hiss of pleasure at the cold feeling.

When he was fully hard Richard straddled Jim and sunk down onto his cock, moaning and squeaking. It hurt, a lot, he hadn't been prepped at all, but Jim liked it this way. Richard could tell by the way his eyes closed and held his breath. He was a good puppy, he wouldn't say anything. He existed to please his master right now.

When Richard could feel his arse against Jim's hips he put his hands on Jim's shoulders and started moving, his eyes squeezed shut, still trying to ignore the pain and think about how nice Jim felt inside of him, how connected they were.

It wasn't long until Richard was stretched enough to be bouncing on Jim's cock, Jim grunting every time Richard fell back down and Richard still squeaking everyone in a while.

"Puppy l-loves this, doesn’t he?" Jim gasped. "Riding master's cock, squealing for him. Come on… _shit_.. Scream for me, bunny."

Richard's moans turned into yelling, then, he had been trying to hold him back. He knew the flat was sound proof but he didn't like making noises, it made him think about when they were teenagers, how Jim would fuck him at night and gag him so he wouldn't cry or make any noise. About how once, they'd gotten caught.

"Puppy, I'm gonna…" Jim was panting and quickened his pace so Jim was moaning with every breath, until Jim's hands were digging bruises into his hips and he was coming inside of Richard with a shout.

Richard pulled off slowly, still sore and hard and lay down next to Jim, a layer of sweat covering them both.

"Do you want me to get you off?" Jim asked. "Want master to touch your prick?"

Richard tried not to buck his hips but his cock twitched at the words. He would be fine if Jim let him get off on his own, he must be in a _really_ good mood today.

Jim reached down and wrapped his hands around Richard's cock and pulled a few times. Richard was already so tightly strung, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Richard let out  low howl when he came, Jim licking the come off of his hands. Sebastian hadn't joined them, so Jim assumed he wasn't interested in continuing the blowjob Richard had been giving him.

"Do you need anything, puppy? Are you hurt at all?" Jim asked, pressing kisses to Richard's face. They weren't able to drop character yet, Richard knew that, so he just tugged on the leash with his hands.

Jim smiled warmly and untied the leash from around the loops in Richard's collar, cuddling up close to him, sticky and content.

"You're a very good puppy," Jim muttered. "I love you."

Richard smiled and nodded in reply, closing his eyes and feeling the bruises and the ache and knowing he'd deserved it, that this was what he was made for and he felt happy.

He kissed Jim and purred, pulling the duvet around them, drifting off to sleep in his brother's arms, knowing he'd done well. For today, at least.


End file.
